Lo que perdimos en el fuego
by zehn
Summary: Robert era el mejor amigo que podía tener, era lo que a Michael le faltaba y lo único que de verdad quería en el mundo.


_**Disclaimer: **__Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes son de Cassandra Clare._

**Nota: **Estuve leyendo unas notas de la wiki en inglés. Aparentemente, Michael y Robert se conocieron en el Círculo y no desde donde describo en este escrito, así que este fic es de cierta manera, un Universo Alterno. Es decir, todo es igual, excepto esa pequeña parte.

-Este fic participa en el reto "¿Dulce o truco?", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"

* * *

"_Quizá nosotros empezamos este fuego,  
__nos sentamos lejos y miramos  
__todo lo que teníamos arder en la pira._"  
(Bastille — Things we lost in the fire)

* * *

Michael Wayland apareció en la vida de Robert de repente, sin anunciar y sin siquiera golpear a la puerta —literalmente—, Robert no acababa de cerrar el portón de su casa, cuando un pequeño niño rubio y flacuchento la había empujado y había entrado en la pequeña sala, respirando entrecortadamente y con el rostro sudoroso. Robert sólo había evitado golpearlo porque lo había visto un par de veces antes y no le parecía peligroso.

Después, el pequeño Lightwood se enteraría que Michael había estado entrenando por su propia cuenta y había estado huyendo de su padre, quien al parecer le habría prohibido salir de la casa durante un par de días.

Seis meses más tarde, durante el cumpleaños número ocho de Robert, unos pequeños puños golpeaban la puerta, fue el mismo Robert quien abrió y se encontró con la sonrisa de Michael enmarcada por sus rizos dorados:

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era tu cumpleaños, Robert? —preguntó y entró a la casa, como si fuera la propia. Aunque Robert miró a sus padres con rostro suplicante, ninguno de ellos reaccionó. Al contrario, estaban encantados con el chico Wayland, quien a su corta edad no mostraba timidez alguna y fascinaba a las personas a su alrededor con sus chistes malos, su sonrisa y su mirada amable.

Quizá fue por eso que Robert dejó de esforzarse en lanzarle miradas asesinas cada vez que lo veía llegar a su casa o escuchaba a medias cuando le contaba alguna aventura o lo acompañaba cuando quería ir a algún lugar. En silencio, siempre en silencio. Era Michael quien hablaba la mayoría de las veces y era el mismo Michael quien le sacaba un par de palabras en las tardes que pasaban acostados sobre la hierba, observando las figuras de las blancas nubes.

.

A Robert no le gustaba querer.

Se lo había dicho a su madre alguna vez, ésta se había agachado hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel que los de él:

—¿Cómo es eso que "no le gusta querer", Michael? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, pues… —Parecía más difícil pensarlo que decirlo, sin embargo, Michael lo intentó—: Él tenía un padre y lo quería mucho. Pero desde que su hermano se suicidó, nadie en su familia le habla. El único que le hablaba era su abuelo y a él lo mató un hombre lobo —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Robert cree que si quiere a alguien, no va a ser por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces —dijo su madre—, ¿por qué no le compruebas que eres diferente? Compruébale que te puede querer y que tú lo puedes querer, sin temor.

A Michael le gustaba Robert, de la misma manera que a un cachorro le gustan sus hermanos de camada. Iba a su casa todos los días porque quería pasar más tiempo con él, lo hacía hablar porque le agradaba escuchar su voz, le hablaba porque sabía que poco a poco Robert prestaba más atención a lo que decía, se acostaba a su lado sobre la hierba porque se sentía cómodo con él a su lado. Se sentía completo, feliz y real. El Michael Wayland que pasaba tardes enteras hablando con Robert Lightwood era el verdadero, el que no sonreía sólo para encantar, el que lloraba de vez en cuando, el que soñaba con amar a alguien con todo su corazón y el que a veces —muy pocas veces—, le sacaba una sonrisa al huraño Robert.

A Michael le gustaba Robert porque tenían casi la misma edad, y Michael nunca había conocido a alguien que estuviese tan poco interesado en él como Robert. Sabía que si algún día lograba su atención, sería más sincera que la de los adultos que lo saludaban con fingidas sonrisas por la calle. Su relación con Robert, aunque tensa y frágil, era la más auténtica que Michael nunca había conocido.

Y él la quería, la necesitaba, para mantenerse cuerdo y para evitar pensar en cómo sería el mundo sin él.

.

El sol caía tibio sobre sus cuerpos, Michael tenía las manos entrelazadas bajo su cabeza y por primera vez, no hablaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía estar meditando. Robert lo miraba, el sol hacia brillar su cabello que había ido oscureciendo con el paso de los años, hasta adquirir un tono café oscuro; si Robert se fijaba bien, veía unos cuantos cabellos que aún conservaban su antiguo color rubio. Y tenía pecas, no eran visibles ni numerosas, pero allí estaban: en su frente, en el puente de su nariz y en sus pómulos. Tenía la boca entreabierta y respiraba tranquilamente y sobre su pecho, moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración, descansaba un libro abierto.

Robert empezaba a sentir sus propios párpados cerrándose, cuando escuchó la voz de Michael. Sus palabras sonaron despacio, pero firmes y seguras:

—Quiero que seas mi _parabatai _—dijo y Robert se sentó de golpe, Michael lo siguió y al ver su expresión, soltó una risotada—: Deberías ver tu cara, Robert. ¡Estás pálido! ¿Acaso te pedí matrimonio?

—No digas eso… Es que... —Robert lo miró, como tratando de que viera a través de él, como lo había hecho casi siempre. Michael sabía cuándo estaba preocupado, triste o feliz, aunque su rostro mostrara el ceño fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Quiero que seas mi _parabatai_ —repitió—. No es complicado, es sólo un rito.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí, que quiero que seas mi _parabatai_—contestó Michael, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Robert, no comprendía porqué. Michael tenía tantos amigos… ¿Porqué _tenía _que ser él? El peor de todos, el que nunca le hablaba, el que se olvidaba de sus cumpleaños, el que siempre sacaba excusas para no salir con él, el que escuchaba sus historias a medias, el que respondía a sus preguntas sin entusiasmo, el que no lo saludaba cuando se cruzaban por las calles, ¿por qué él?

—Porque eres tú, Robert —respondió Michael, dejó de mirarlo y sus ojos se fijaron en un punto al frente—. Tú eres… Mi único amigo. Si no te importa lo que hago no te importa y punto. Si te importa lo que hago, te importa y punto, ¿ves?

—No lo veo… ¿Sabes lo que es ser _parabatai_?

—Sí, lo sé —Michael suspiró y volvió sus ojos a los de Robert—. Significa que mi vida es la tuya y tu vida es la mía. Que seremos como uno. Que seremos más que hermanos, que nada en este mundo se interpondrá entre nosotros, que…

—Para, para —Robert alzó las manos—¿Crees que soy capaz de cuidarte? ¿De salvarte la vida?

—Sí. Robert, creo que puedes —Michael se movió más cerca de Robert, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Sabes? Me salvaste la vida —dijo y se levantó. Caminó como si nada, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y las zancadas largas y rápidas, como si acabara de arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir, Robert así lo esperaba. Michael le acababa de decir que le había salvado la vida, no sabía en qué momento ni de qué manera, pero mientras fijaba su mirada en la espalda de su compañero, sabía que no había mentido y que Michael, de alguna manera también había salvado su vida.

.

Le había dicho.

Había sido tan fácil como cuando le había contado la historia del escarabajo que se había metido en sus pantalones. Había sido natural, casi gracioso, al ver el rostro sorprendido de Robert y sus ojos muy abiertos y la boca abriéndose y cerrándose. También había resultado curioso sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y unas ganas casi irresistibles de lanzarse a abrazarlo… ¿Era eso lo que se debía sentir hacia su posible _parabatai_?

La verdad, no lo sabía. Tampoco le interesaba. Mientras caminaba por la verde planicie dando largos pasos, pensaba constantemente en que quería una respuesta positiva: no imaginaba su vida sin Robert. De hecho, pensaba que si no hubiese sido por Robert, nunca habría pasado de los trece. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida recibiendo atención de todo el mundo, saludos de personas cuyos nombres olvidaba a los pocos segundos, propuestas de entrenamientos en Institutos de países que no conocía y que tampoco deseaba conocer. Todo el mundo le prestaba atención porque era el chico descendiente de una respetable familia de cazadores de sombras cuya opinión les convenía tener a su favor.

A Robert le sucedía lo contrario. Él había perdido la atención de sus padres y su familia desde una joven edad. El menor de los Lightwood había nacido frágil y sus primeras Marcas le habían causado un dolor que semejaba una tortura, de ahí que su rostro casi se pusiera verde ante la mención de una Marca. Su hermano mayor era diferente: valiente, inteligente, obediente, querido por todos y amable con cada persona que se le cruzara. Todo iba bien hasta que, cuando Robert tenía seis años, su hermano decidió terminar con su vida. Nadie sabía por qué y a partir de ese momento fue como si Robert no existiera. No importaba cuantas travesuras hiciera, cuantas noches pasara fuera de casa, ningún miembro de la familia se dirigía a él a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Sólo su abuelo había seguido su trato cariñoso con él, hasta que la vejez se lo había llevado hacía unos años. Y Robert había vuelto a ser el chico al que nadie le prestaba atención.

Robert era el mejor amigo que podía tener, era lo que a Michael le faltaba y lo único que de verdad quería en el mundo. Por eso, tan pronto llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Robert, se volteó, encarándolo:

—Creo que seríamos el mejor par de _parabatai _del mundo —le dijo, Robert se rascó la cabeza, dudoso.

—Yo… —respondió al fin—. Yo también quiero que seamos _parabatai._

Michael habría podido colgarse de su cuello como lo hacía a veces, gritar o reír a carcajadas. Pero se quedó clavado en el suelo, convencido de que el muchacho que estaba al frente suyo era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

A sus catorce años de edad, Michael Wayland y Robert Lightwood se unieron en un vínculo de fuego, cada uno con la mirada firme sobre los ojos del otro prometió estar junto al otro, seguirle, quererle y hacerlo parte de él como su propia alma.

.

Valentine Morgenstern caminaba entre la gente dedicándoles toda su atención, Michael observaba desde su sitio haciendo una mueca y Robert miraba a Michael tratando de descifrar el significado de la expresión en el rostro de su _parabatai_.

Con el tiempo, Robert había aprendido a leer a Michael como un libro abierto, cada movimiento, palabra o expresión guardaba algo y esta vez no era la diferencia. Pero, contrario a las otras veces, Robert no podía identificar que escondía Michael, sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

—¿Ahora qué? —le preguntó al fin, Michael se sobresaltó y le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

—Acá no, Robert —fue la respuesta que recibió. Robert se levantó y lo tomó de un brazo y sin hacer caso de sus protestas, lo arrastró lejos de allí bajo las miradas atentas de Valentine y la joven a su lado, Maryse Trueblood.

—Ya, estamos lejos… Escúpelo, Wayland —soltó Robert, tan pronto llegaron a la llanura donde él y Michael solían pasar tardes enteras acostados, recibiendo los tibios rayos del sol, a veces hablando, a veces en silencio. Michael rio antes de responder:

—Si te dijera, me matarías. —Se encogió ante la mirada seria de Robert—. Está bien… Es Valentine. Es El Círculo, es todo este circo, Rob. Nunca pensé que sería así.

—¿"Así"?

—No necesito explicártelo. Por favor, Robert. Lo has visto, ¿verdad? —Michael se dejó caer sobre la hierba—. A veces me da la impresión que todo esto es por una simple venganza personal que verdadero interés por el bienestar y futuro de los nefilim.

Robert no respondió, se volteó y caminó rápidamente de vuelta a Valentine, Michael lo siguió unos segundos después y, como si no hubiese sucedido nada, se lanzó sobre su espalda, Robert lo sostuvo justo a tiempo.

.

Michael le entregó el dulce a Robert, quien levantó una ceja:

—Los mundanos celebran algo con dulces, eso me dijo mi tutora —dijo Michael. Le entregó otro dulce a Robert y sostuvo uno en su mano, el envoltorio era de plástico azul, brillante, que rechinaba cada vez que Michael jugueteaba con él.

—A tu tutora se le olvidó mencionar que era en octubre.

—Cualquier mes es bueno para un dulce —respondió Michael, su habitual sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en una expresión seria, Robert pensó que se trataba de Valentine de nuevo y suspiró, preparándose—. Robert tengo algo que decirte.

—Dilo.

—Robert, yo… —Michael jugueteó con el envoltorio en su mano, sin mirar a su _parabatai_—. Esto es horrible, prohibido, ilegal, es el tabú más grande para nosotros como _parabatai _y como cazadores de sombras. He tratado de evitarlo, no sabes cuánto, pero… Robert, yo…

—Michael, no lo digas… cállate, Michael —Robert había acabado de comprenderlo y quiso callarlo a toda costa, no quería escucharlo. No podía escucharlo.

—Si no lo digo no va a desaparecer, si lo digo tampoco. Así que no hay problema, Rob —comentó Michael, la sonrisa que intentó sacar se convirtió en una mueca. Lo que dijo después sonó como un susurro—: te amo. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue, casi corriendo.

No esperaba sentir las manos de Robert sobre sus hombros, mucho menos que lo hiciera voltear bruscamente y lo empujó con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo. Michael tuvo tiempo de cogerlo de sus brazos, de manera que Robert cayó sobre él. El dulce que tenía Michael en su mano rodó lejos de ellos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Robert, daba la impresión que iba a llorar.

—Me escuchaste, Rob.

—Nunca jamás te atrevas a decir esas cosas.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido? —preguntó Michael, para después empujarlo y ponerse de pie de un salto. Salió del cuarto donde estaban sin mirar atrás, Robert no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por seguirlo, ni llamarlo.

.

El Inquisidor Robert Lightwood caminaba entre las lápidas repletas de nombres de cazadores de sombras. Ubicó con facilidad la que decía "Wayland" y se sentó frente a ella. El suelo estba húmedo, pero no le interesó. De sus bolsillos sacó varios dulces, que depositó al frente de la lápida.

—Tu tutora te habló de Halloween —comentó y los alineó distraídamente.

Si Michael estuviese allí, se sentaría a su lado y le contaría algún chiste, Robert se reiría por pura obligación, mientras Michael se desternillaba a su lado, las manos en sus costados y lágrimas en sus ojos. Robert le diría que parara, que fuera un poco más serio, que tenían cosas que hacer y no podían perder el tiempo con bromas sin sentido. Michael le respondería que debía relajarse y "dejar caer sus paredes", sin embargo dejaría de reírse y adoptaría una expresión neutra.

Uno de los dulces resbaló y cayó al suelo, Robert lo recogió y lo volvió a poner en su lugar:

—Lo siento —dijo—. Es tarde, pero lo siento.

El dulce volvió a resbalar, pero no cayó; Robert suspiró, cansado. Atribuyó a su imaginación la mano en su hombro, el peso que casi conocía de memoria a su espalda y la risa que nunca había dejado de escuchar. Sentía a Michael allí mismo, a su lado, en la runa en su hombro que ahora era sólo una cicatriz, en el viento que soplaba a su alrededor, en el piso húmedo, en los dulces sobre la lápida, en el dulce de envoltorio azul que no dejaba de resbalar sin importar cuánto tratara de enderezarlo.

Robert se puso de pie y con una última mirada a la lápida partió hacia su casa. Nadie lo esperaba y pensó que si Michael estuviese allí, lo obligaría a ocuparse en algo que lo distrajera, seguramente alguna idiotez planeada por él y a la que Robert no sería capaz de negarse.

Más tarde, se había sentado en un escritorio en la sala de su casa —demasiado amplia, demasiado solitaria—, pasaba las páginas del libro que leía y de vez en cuando, paraba para tomar apuntes en un papel a su derecha.

Sólo se detuvo cuando escuchó una serie de golpes en su puerta, seguidos de una risa fuerte y enérgica. Una risa que Robert jamás había olvidado.

* * *

_Más notas:_ \- Ahí estuvo, cumplí con mi sueño de escribir algo con Michael y Robert. Desafortunadamente no tengo mucho en que basarme con Michael, así que toda su personalidad acá está basada en posts de Tumblr, un par de cosas que ha escrito Cassie y mis propios headcanons. Su amor por los dulces que casi no se notó, fue inspirado, obviamente, por el prompt.

\- La canción de Bastille, "Things we lost in the fire" no sólo es genial, también hizo parte del soundtrack de este fic. La traducción del fragmento la hice yo. También me pareció adecuada para el argumento: todo lo que tenían Michael y Robert de repente desapareció cuando fueron separándose poco a poco, hasta que al fin todo se quemó. Una leve variante del título de la canción le da nombre a este fic.

\- Hablando de dolor, me hubiera gustado escribir sobre el preciso momento en que el vínculo de parabatai se rompe, lo que sintió Robert y lo que sintió Michael (porque Michael seguía vivo en ese momento según mis cuentas). Pero bueno, esa parte la dejo para después.

\- En resumen, este fic es más "agridulce", que "dulce", (o al menos me da esa impresión), de todas maneras, espero que sea del agrado de los lectores.


End file.
